Conventionally, when justification is executed in an English language typewriter etc., the difference in length between the longest line and each line had been uniformly distributed between each pair of adjacent words.
On the other hand, in a tape printing device etc., characters having different sizes may be mixedly arranged on a line. In this case however, justification is executed in the manner employed by the conventional typewriter, over the character lines including the wherein characters having different character sizes mixedly arranged. Thus an equal space interval is inserted between every pair of adjacent characters on the same line regardless of the sizes of the characters.
As a result the same space is Inserted between adjacent large-sized characters, adjacent small-sized characters, and adjacent characters having different sizes. The result is text which has an unbalanced appearance.
Further, when characters having different character sizes are mixedly arranged on the same line, justification of characters becomes very complex, with the conventional print devices not able to properly execute tills type of processing.